


It’s Raining Drabbles

by ashleyfanfic



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Mostly Smut, No idea where this will go, Season 8, canon AU, different couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for various couples I like based off a prompt list from tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeeeeee! Gonna see if we can have some fun here. I’ll mark the beginning of each Drabble as to which couple it is.

**Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen**

 

**The Dutiful Husband**

 

“Come over here and make me,” her voice held a challenge which was why he looked up from the task of polishing his sword. He’d suggested that she go to bed since riding while pregnant was difficult for her. 

 

Instead, when his eyes fell on her naked form, he lost any interest in polishing Longclaw but was wholly devoted to her. She gave him a saucy smile as she turned her back to him and pulled her braid over her shoulder to begin unraveling it. He slid Longclaw back into its sheath and stood. He was standing behind her in an instant, his hands wrapped around her waist and caressing first the bulge of their child growing inside her, then up to her breasts. He kneaded gently, knowing how sensitive they were. She hummed as his lips found hers, pressing back against him. 

 

He broke the kiss and began trailing kisses along her throat and shoulder. “You do look exhausted. I should put you to bed,” he murmured. 

 

She chuckled. “Such a dutiful husband.”


	2. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is unhappy with Jon’s latest plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Have you lost your damn mind?”

Daenerys stormed through Winterfell, Tyrion trailing behind her as he had informed her of Jon’s recent plan to take a portion of their troops toward the incoming dead army. It was intended to buy them more time. She’d kill him herself before she let him go through with it.

 

She opened the solar door, the heavy wood banging off the stone wall with a loud echo. Tormund, Edd, Davos and Jon all looked up at her in surprise as she marched into the room, her hands on her hips. “Have you lost your damn mind? You’re not going to meet them! We’ve been fortifying Winterfell for weeks! This is a suicide mission.”

 

Jon looked at the others in the room and nodded for them to leave. He waited until the door was closed before his gruff voice filled her with trepidation. “My responsibility is to our people, Your Grace. I’m doing this to give more time for the fortifications to get done...”

 

“Be honest! You’ve always been frustratingly honest!” She huffed and attacked the argument they’d both been dodging by avoiding one another. “You’re doing this because of the revelation of your parentage and that I’m pregnant.”

 

He tilted his head, his expression one of sorrow. “Do you think me a coward, Your Grace?”

 

“Not before this moment.”

 

His dark eyes flickered with anger. “What would you have me do? Your brother was my  _ father! _ ”

 

“Ned Stark was your father. My brother was your sire. There’s a difference.” She put her hands on her hips. “Finding out you’re a Targaryen doesn’t make you less of a Stark! Your siblings know that. I know that. If you had found out your mother was a Targaryen would you feel any less of a Stark?”

 

“This isn’t easy on me! Everything I’ve known my entire life has been a lie!” He shook his head. “None of this is supposed to be mine. Not you. Not the throne. Not the kingdom.” He pressed both hands on the table and dropped his head. “I don’t know what I’m doing and I feel lost.”

 

Daenerys stepped forward and turned his face toward hers. “You wanted us to do this together. Then that’s what we do, Jon. I didn’t care about your name before, I don’t care about it, now. You’re Jon Snow and I love you.” His dark eyes softened and she realized it was the first time either of them had declared their feelings for one another out loud. “You don’t get to leave me to do this all alone. I need you. That’s what you told me when we first met. I need your help and you need mine.”

 

“I love you, too,” he said softly. “But waiting on the edge of battle...putting those I love in danger because I wouldn’t ride out...”

 

“And where would you send them?”

 

“Not just them,” he said, leveling a look that both enraged and softened her. He wanted to protect her. How dare he make the assumption she needed protecting but then there was no one else she wanted to wrap his arms around her and carry her away from all of this. 

 

“You don’t get to send me away. Pregnancy doesn’t make me incapable. Nor does it give you the right to run off into a fight from which we both know you won’t return.” She took a deep breath and stroked her thumbs along his jaw. “Stay. Help us fortify your home, get your people ready. And when the Night King and his army arrive, we’ll defeat them, together. Just as we promised.”

 

He was quiet for a few moments, then took her hands in his and placed kisses to the back of her fingers. “Together. I promise.”


	3. Good Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wants to properly kiss his lady good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is what the explicit rating is for!
> 
> Prompt: “Please, don’t leave.”

 

Jon rolled to his side, reaching for her warmth only to find the sheets pulled back and cool. He opened his eyes and could barely make out that the sun was rising over the keep. He lifted his head and found her walking to the door, fully dressed once more.

 

“Please, don’t leave,” his voice was soft, but he hoped she didn’t hear the desperation in it.

 

She turned to face him, noticing her clothes were wrinkled from spending the evening crumpled on the floor. It was only when she smiled did he realize there was one on her face. She moved back to the bed and sat beside him as he sat up. He realized she was holding her dragon chain in her left hand as her right gently traced along his jaw.

 

“You make it difficult to leave,” her voice barely more than a whisper. “In fact, you make it nearly impossible for me to concentrate on anything but you.”

 

He captured her hand between his and kissed the back of her fingers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her across his body to lie flat on her back. His lips pressed against hers as he moved to lie over her. She didn’t protest as he unlaced her leathers, her dress already horrible wrinkled and pushed up to her hips.

 

“Damn you and your distracting mouth, Jon Snow,” she grumbled as he tossed both of her boots to the floor and he helped her shimmy out of her leathers.

 

“I just want to kiss you properly to say ‘ _ good morning _ ’.” He slid between her parted thighs, his hands traced over soft skin even as she wiggled in anticipation beneath him. 

 

His tongue darted out to taste her, the salt of her skin and the essence of her caused a moan to rumble from his chest. He pressed his cheek against her thigh and stared into her eyes as his fingers traced over her slick cunt. The smell of her was intoxicating, but the look in her eyes, how there was only a small ring of blue around her pupils, caused him to shift on the bed to get some much needed relief for his aching cock. He tickled the back of her thigh with his fingers as he traced along the inside of her thigh to her cunt.

 

She shifted into her elbows and his eyes met hers again as his tongue teased against her. She moaned his name then but her lip. He knew she was trying to stay quiet as people in the keep were probably stirring around by now. But he would have his kiss. He traced over the soft flesh with his lips, brief kisses meant to drive her mad with desire for him. “Jon,” she grunted, one of her hands fisting in his hair, trying to direct his mouth where she wanted him.

 

He felt undone by her. Her taste, her scent, the way she moaned his name, how she bit her lip to keep from screaming, the press of her foot propped on his shoulder and her hands in his hair caused him to rush forward, ready to claim her release. Something that was for him, only. He teased her with flicks of his tongue, followed by long swipes. He sucked her clit into his mouth only to release her to kiss along her thighs. She squirmed beneath him, her hips bucking.

 

When he sucked her clit for the third time, he felt her toes curl and her thighs tense, his name now being said as reverently as one would pray. Her chest heaved and he wanted to taste her release. He used one hand to press her knee to the bed as he doubled his efforts, the little bud sucked into his mouth and teased with his tongue.

 

She sat up, pulling his hair so hard it hurt, telling him over and over _so close_. The dam broke, her body falling back onto the bed, her body shaking beneath him. Her hips still rolled against his tongue and when slid his tongue down to her dripping slit he was rewarded with the sweet taste of her. He growled happily, knowingly that she was his and he was the one who could make her feel that way. She tugged on his hair, trying to get him to pull away, which he did, and moved up to hover over her.

 

She traced her thumb over his lips before bringing his mouth to crash down against hers. When she broke the kiss she pushed him to his back and straddled his hips. “Help me get my dress off so I can offer you a proper _good morning kiss_.”

 

“The sun is up Your Grace,” he said teasingly, even as he pulled at the ties of her dress.

 

She gave him the most predatory smile he’d ever seen as she leaned over him, her lips hovering over his, and her whisper caused an involuntary shudder of anticipation, “It is. And so are you.”


End file.
